Resident Evil: I will survive
by Tseroku
Summary: Este este es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi que no es perfecto pero tiene una buena trama Esta es la historia de unos sobrevivientes de Racoom City, este fic cuenta con segmentos relacionados con los juegos 2,3 y outbreak. Publico cada 5 dias
1. El Infierno Comienza

Resident Evil: I will survive

Capitulo: 1

El Infierno Cominza

Día 1

6:24 pm

La ciudad estaba en caos y totalmente fuera de control, por una supuesta plaga que convertía a la personas en zombies como de las películas, la policías trataba de combatir la infección, que parecía era situación de la ciudad por el momento.

En el segundo piso de una casa, oculta en su habitación a oscuras, y debajo de un escritorio se encontraba Kate Lorens, una joven de 17 años, estudiante de preparatoria de Racoom City, media 1.65m, tenia ojos café, cabello castaño, totalmente asustada y petrificada por el temor.

Escuchaba los gruñidos y movimientos de los zombies que irrumpieron en su casa y ahora trataban de empujar su puerta, reducida a ese temor y con un sudor frio que deslizaba por su frente se pone de pie y se disponía a coger una lámpara como arma de defensa, en cuanto escucha un fuerte ruido, era la puerta que cedió a la fuerza de las aterradoras criaturas, y en cuanto se disponen a atacarla logra darle en la cabeza a uno, con un gran libro, el Zombie se tambalea dándole espacio y un segundo para examinar la situación.

Sin saber que hacer Kate sube al marco de su ventana buscando alejarse del zombie que se recupero del golpe, en cuanto se dispone a retomar su ataque, Kate ve hacia abajo y ve una caída de 3 metros y se deja caer.

El impacto no fue muy fuerte pero alcanzo a torcerle el tobillo, tratando de ponerse de pie, comienza a caminar cojeando, por una calle llena de aquellas criaturas y de gente totalmente alarmada que estaba siendo atacada por los Zombies, con sus últimas fuerza logro llegar a una barricadas que formo la policía y entonces, se encontró con su primo John que era un recluta nuevo y que entro a la policía como hace 4 meses, tenia cabello negro, media 1.76m, ojos negros y profundos que le dieron a Kate una sensación de seguridad, la tomo por el brazo derecho y la hizo entrar en una patrulla y le dijo:

-Espera aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese, ten esto (le entrego una pistola), sabes como usarla ¿no?, si una de esas cosas se acerca, apunta y tira del gatillo ¿ok?

*Si

-Está bien ya vuelvo (cerró la puerta de golpe)

Se tomo 5 minutos para recuperar fuerzas mientras pensaba que sucedia

Desde el auto se asomo al parabrisas y vio como los policías disparaban a los zombies, sin muy buen resultado, ya que se volvían a levantar y así estuvo por unos 10 minutos, hasta que los zombies llegaron a la barricadas y comenzaron a atacar a los policías, y entonces uno se fijo en ella y se acerco a golpear al auto, y de un golpe rompió la ventana, Kate se hizo para atrás y saco el arma y petrificada por el miedo se quedo apuntando sin moverse.

Reacciona 3 segundos después y se dispone a jalar del gatillo cuando el miedo la invade nuevamente, entonces se escucha un tiro y el zombie cae, era John, que le metió un tiro al zombie justo en la nuca, entonces abrió la puerta de la patrulla y la saco de allí, corrieron hacia la otra calle y se encontraron con un tipo que se dijo ser Brad Vickers, que también estaba huyendo de los zombies, junto con el bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un patio donde Brad le mete un disparo a un zombie, luego entran a un bar, muy pequeño, tenía una barra y unas maquinas de pinball.

Se toma un minuto para descansar, John trata de encender un cigarrillo con su encendedor, pero este no tenia combustible, así que lo deja en el marco de una ventana cerca de la puerta trasera, entonces de atrás de la barra sale un zombie y coge a Brad por el cuello, Kate sale corriendo por la puerta trasera, y Brad le dice a John:

^Ve por ella, yo estaré bien

Entonces John sale de allí, y va tras Kate que no pudo correr mucho por su tobillo

John y Kate caminan hasta llegar a una barricada con varios zombies esperando al otro lado, en cuando un Brad herido los alcanzo; luego los 3 entran a alguna clase de callejón, pasando una reja, la cual John amarro con una soga que estaba en el suelo para que los zombies no los sigan, y siguieron caminando hasta una gran puerta, John y Kate entraron y se sentaron tras un auto mientras que Brad exploraba mas o menos el area que parecía segura.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con tu tobillo (dijo John a Kate)

*No estoy bien

-Si sigue asi, solo empeorara nuestra situación. Déjame verlo (tomando su pie y haciendo un leve movimiento, hizo que suene un crack…! , y entonces parecía compuesto)

-Vez no fue gran cosa solo te dolerá por un momento…

Se escucho un gran grito que parecía ser la voz de Brad que se acercaba corriendo, john le dice a Kate que espere sentada, John asomo su cabeza por encima del auto donde estaban y ve a Brad muy alarmado, y entonces entro por el portón una chica con una camiseta azul, Brad le llama Jill y le pide ayuda, y entonces un monstruo de por lo menos 3 metros de estatura, con una cara deforme, vestido con un traje de cuero negro cogió a Brad con un brazo y lo levanto, y al parecer le salió un tentáculo del brazo y atravesó a Brad, el cual muere al instante.

La joven de camiseta azul entro en la comisaria y el monstruo comenzó a golpear la puerta por un rato, John se oculto debajo del auto, y estaba a punto de jalan a Kate con el cuando el monstruo se voltea, y ve a Kate, murmura algo asi como "stars…", y la ignora, y se estaba a punto de manchar cuando ve a John, y repite "STARS…" y se dirigía a John, pero este sale del auto y coge a Kate, y comienza a correr hasta llegar a la parte trasera del lugar donde se oculta, el monstruo parece haberse distraído por la silueta de la muchacha "Jill" que vio en la ventana, y entonces salta por la ventana, rompiéndola para alcanzarla, dejando huir a John y Kate por el momento.

Sintiéndose mas tranquilo, sin dejar de ser consiente de la situación, retoman la caminata.

Hasta encontrar una casa, aparentemente trancada por dentro, John empuja, forzando la puerta la cual sede, y en cuando entran, un hombre les apunta con una escopeta.

-No nos apuntes, no somos zombies

_No los han mordido ni nada?

*No

_Ok, pueden pasar. Lamento "casi dispararles" pero estoy aterrado, mi nombre es Peter

(era un hombre alto, de por lo menos 1.90 de estatura, tenía el cabello rubio, y parecía muy rudo y fuerte)

_Oye tu, como se llaman?

-Yo soy John y ella mi prima Kate

_Bueno John ayúdame a reparar la puerta que rompiste antes de que esas cosas vuelvan

Entonces Peter levanto la puerta mientras que John la clavaba con un martillo que estaba por allí, Kate se sentó en un sillón rojo que estaba allí y comenzó a observar el lugar, era una casa pequeña, tenía una sala con 2 sillones, uno el rojo donde estaba y uno más grande y azul, las paredes eran vedes, la habitación tenia la ventanas del exterior con tablas ,y al otro lado estaba la cocina, tenía un refri , una mesa y una cocina, y además había una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar la puerta, se sentaron.

_Qué demonios son esas cosas

-No los se

_Tienen armas?

*Si (sacando la pistola que John le dio), Que se supone que vamos a hacer?

_Supongo que… esperar y mantenernos con vida ¿no?

-Gran plan… (dice John en un tono sarcástico)

_Tienes uno mejor?

*Salir de la ciudad (Dijo Kate con un tono tan seguro que hizo calla a Peter)

-Entonces saldremos de la ciudad, pero como

*De eso nos encargaremos mañana, ademas tenemos que asegurar mejor este lugar

_Entonces a trabajar

Comenzaron a clavar las puertas y ventanas, como por una horas

Subieron al segundo piso, allí estaba una habitación, con una cama (al parecer Pete vivía solo), Y le dice a Kate:

_Tu dormirás aquí, y yo y tu primo abajo en los sillones

*Esta bien

Kate se asomo por lo ventana del segundo piso (la cual no estaba trancada)y vio algunos Zombies vagando por allí, se acostó y trato de dormir.

Estaban bajando por las escaleras y legan a la sala

_Tu duerme en el sillón grande

-Estas seguro? Es tu casa

_No importa, yo estaré despierto un rato mas, haciendo un poco de guardia

Peter se sentó en el sofá rojo, cargo su escopeta y se quedo vigilando, mientras John se acostó en el sillón grande y se durmió

Eran las 11:23pm, el día 1 estaba a punto de concluir

Arriba Kate tenia una sensación de estar segura y a salvo por el momento y se quedo dormida…

Continuara….


	2. El Monstruo Némesis

Resident Evil: I will survive

Capitulo: 2

El Monstruo Némesis

Día 2

4:12 am

¡¡¡Nota para los lectores: // = /Sueño/ ; y para los que aun no se han dado cuenta con lo de los diálogos: * = Kate : - = John ; _ = Peter ; y ¡¡¡ !!! = NPL (nota para lector)!!!

/Era de mañana, parecía un día alegre. Yo, estaba en un parque, con mi padre y mi hermano; mi madre sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, de pronto unos hombres se acercan a mi madre por su cadena de oro, intentan quitarse, pero ella se resiste; mi padre y mi hermano van a ayudarla, luchan con los ladrones, se escucha un disparo, le dieron a mi madre, los ladrones huyen, corro hacia mi madre y…./

-Kate despierta…! (Dice John mientras la movía)

*Que pasa? Me percate que el aun no amanecía

Entra Peter en la habitación corriendo, disparando 2 veces con su escopeta hacia debajo de las escaleras

-Los Zombies han entrado, no hay tiempo, levántate

_Tenemos que salir de aquí (dice mientras le pone los últimos dos casquetes de escopeta que tenia)

*La ventana

-Claro la venta, podemos saltar por allí

_Entonces rápido, nos acaba el tiempo, hay por lo menos 20 de esas cosas allí abajo

-Espera (dice mientras ve por la ventana); hay como 10 mas esperándonos allí abajo

*Que vamos a hacer?

_Oye, John, cuantas balas te quedan?

-Como media carga en la pistola (7 balas)

_Dispárales a los que puedas desde aquí, saltamos y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible (dice eso, mientras cierra la puerta)

John saca su arma y le da a 7 zombies en la cabeza, los que caen al instante

-Aquí voy (Sube al marco para saltar)

Ya abajo se ve rodeado por 4 zombies, Peter se asoma por la ventana

_Necesita ayuda, saltare (se pone la escopeta a la espalda, y salta por la ventana)

Cuando cae, de inmediato coge a un zombie que estaba a punto de atacar a John, y le rompe el cuello con un rápido movimiento.

Arriba Kate recuerda el arma que le dio John

*Atrápala, (dice mientras arroja la pistola a John)

John la recoge, pero Peter ya se había encargado de los zombies

La puerta de la habitación cae, por la fuerza de los Zombies, en ese momento Kate recuerda la última vez que tuvo que salta, estando a punto de dudar, desde abajo escucha la voz de Peter que le da seguridad

_Salta…!, yo te atrapare

(Kate salta, y es atrapada por Peter)

-Vámonos, allí vienen

Estuvieron corriendo por un rato por las calles llenas de zombies. Hasta que se detienen un momento para tomar un respiro. De pronto ven a tres hombres que corrían, vestían trajes negros con símbolos de Umbrela, uno tenía el cabello oscuro, el otro era rubio, y estaba cargando otro que estaba herido

*Miren, otros sobrevivientes

_Sigámoslos, rápido

Al parecer los hombres se dirigían a un tren.

Los siguieron y subieron al tren, pero parecía que se habían marchado, dejando al herido acostado en un asiento, las heridas parecían graves, pero sobreviviria

John se acerco lentamente a él, para preguntale

-Donde están tus compañeros?

, Murieron…, todos murieron… (Parecía estar delirando)

Así que, solo tomaron la carga de pistola que tenía en el bolsillo, y salieron de allí

Para este momento comenzaba a amanecer, el día se alumbro pero el sol nunca salió, continuaba haciendo frio, este momento fue cuando se distrajeron los 3, esperando un rayo de sol nítido, sentir algo de calor, pero este nunca llego…

De pronto, de la vuelta de la esquina ven a uno de los hombres pasar, entrando a un edificio, corrieron para alcanzarlo.

Dentro del edificio mientras caminaban por las escaleras al segundo piso, una valla contra incendios se cerró detrás de ellos, ya que el lugar estaba parcialmente incendiado.

*Como vamos a salir?

-Ya veremos eso después, debemos alcanzar a ese hombre

Continuado su camino, parecía ser el estudio de una revista, arriba se encontraron con un hombre, que volteo sorprendido

$ Oh!, ( de la sorpresa) más sobrevivientes, mi nombre es Carlos, que hacen aquí?

*Huyendo de los monstruos

$ Jajá, eso fue algo obvio

- Oh, no…! Allí esta esa cosa

Era el monstruo gigante que vieron la noche pasada

$ Oh, no, está aquí

-Que es eso?

$ Es Némesis, un arma biológica de Umbrela, un BOW, biological organic weapon. No puedo creerlo, Umbrela lo ha soltado aquí y ahora, no puede ser, vamos a morir…, esa cosa es, es (estaba temblando) invencible, tiene una fuerza descomunal, no muy rápido, pero, (bajo la cabeza) es invencible…

*Que vamos a hacer?

_ Debemos irnos y ahora, ahí otra puerta allí abajo

$ No, no pueden ir por allí, hay un incendio allí atrás

_ No tenemos alternativa

$ No puedo dejar que vallan por allí, yo ya trate de ir, pero solo hay una salida, esta al fondo, pero detrás de las llamas (dijo esto mientras se interponía en el camino)

*Pero si salimos por enfrente, nos toparemos con él

_No tenemos opción, tenemos que salir por allí

$ No puedo dejarlos

_Ya me arte, muévete

$ No, debe haber otra altern…

(Peter no noqueo con un golpe de su escopeta en la nuca)

_Vámonos, ya me canse de este tipo

(Bajaron y abrieron la puerta de tirón, había mucho fuego)

-Mira hay un camino libre (dijo mientras señalaba un sendero donde casi no había fuego)

*Vamos, rápido!

Corrieron, pero detrás de ellos, las llamas cerraron el camino y a John le pareció ver a "Jill" subir las escaleras por las que ya habían pasado

Peter de un golpe abrió la puerta, para que puedan salir

Ya afuera, vieron varios Zombies, uno sorprendió por detrás a Peter, pero Kate de algún modo saco su arma y le disparo, luego le disparo a unos 3 más que estaban por allí

Luego se dieron cuenta que seguían con el problema de la municiones.

-Esto nos deja con una carga a mí, nada para tu escopeta (mirando a Peter) y 12 a Kate

*Debemos volver a la comisaria que dejamos atrás, allí debe haber muchas municiones

De pronto oyeron varios disparos de la parte de arriba del edificio e incluso un pequeña explosión. Jill y Carlos salían del edificio y se dirigían al tren.

Estaban a punto de seguirlos cuando…., Némesis cae frente de ellos, rugiendo: STARS, y de nuevo retomo su persecución hacia John, pero aparece el otro hombre de atrás de un autobús estrellado, tenía una expresión fría en el rostro, no parecía temerle al monstruo, tenía una ametralladora y le disparo al monstruo hasta que se le agoto la carga, este fue el momento que los tres aprovecharon para escapar con dirección a la comisaria.

De vuelta a las calles plagadas de zombies, dejando atrás a Némesis, caminaron como por 5 minutos, se sentían cansados ya que no habían podido dormir demasiado, además de que habían estado en constante movimiento.

-Necesitamos descansar (dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos)

*Miren (señalo un restauran)

Se aproximaron lentamente, la puerta estaba abierta, Peter abrió completamente, se asusto pero solo por un momento, ya que había un zombie, pero alguien le había metido un tiro en la cabeza, el zombie estaba vestido de blanco, parecía ser el dueño.

_Es seguro, pasen

*Tal vez podamos descansar un poco aquí

El restauran tenía muchas ventanas, y las mesas pegadas a ellas, un mostrador, había otro zombie allí, pero estaba tirado, cuando trato de levantarse, Peter le reventó una silla en la cabeza, después de terminar de echar un ojo por allí, consideraron en lugar seguro.

John se agacho hacia el zombie "muerto" del dueño, (para no entrar en discusiones ilógicas, rematado) buscando alguna llave, pero no encontró nada, así que cerró la puerta con la cerradura normal.

Peter se acomodo en un sillón, John se sentó en un sillón, Kate se sentó junto a él, y se apoyo en su hombro, ella estaba temblando del miedo, pero a los 2 minutos se quedo dormida, Peter se había quedado dormido desde un principio, pero John estaba muy angustiado por alguna razón, fingía estar tranquilo hasta ahora…

Día 2

7:23 am

Continuara…


	3. Reunion en la ciudad de los muertos

Resident Evil: i will survive

Capitulo 3: Reunión en la ciudad de los muertos

Día 2

7:46 am

Habían pasado como 20 minutos desde que entraron en el restauran, John tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no había podido dormir aun, a diferencia de los otros dos.

¡¡¡ NPL: = Pensamientos!!!

- Estaba muy fría la mañana, pero el calor del cuerpo de Kate, apoyada en mi hombro, de alguna manera lograba contrarrestarlo. Quisiera decirle a los demás la razón de mi angustia y preocupación, pero eso los inquietaria demasiado, además si lo supieran, tal vez eso significaría que no pueda continuar con ellos, ya que sería un gran riego para ellos, la verdad es que…

De pronto un chirrido de neumáticos dando una vuelta muy brusca, el ruido los alarmo a los tres, despertándolos, los que enseguida se levantan poniéndose alertas.

Crash…, el ruido eran las ventanas del fondo rompiéndose, los zombies habían entrado

-Vámonos, ya no podemos seguir aquí

Salieron del lugar, el ruido de neumático se escuchó mas fuerte ahora; dándole vuelta a la esquina, ven un auto que corría a toda prisa, era de color rojo, modelo simple, pero lo más resaltante era que traía 2 zombies encima.

Este se estrello contra una pared. De este salió una chica, de no más de 1,70 de estatura, cabello rubio, y de otra puerta sale un joven de más o menos 1.80 de estatura, cabello castaño como el de Kate, este portaba un revólver, con el cual le dispara justo entre los ojos a uno de los Zombies que está cerca de la muchacha, ambos se alejan del auto, en dirección a ellos.

A Kate se le humedecen los ojos, al ver al hombre que salió del auto, al estar suficientemente cerca de él, corre a abrazarlo. John también parece estar algo impresionado

-James… (Dijo en voz baja)

Kate lloraba, mientras abrazaba a James

+Hermana…, no sabía que seguías con vida…

*Yo…, yo estaba muy preocupada por ti… (Dijo entre llantos)

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que se escucho un tiro, era Peter, que estaba consciente de la situación

_Como que ya estuvo para reunión familiar, ahora tenemos problemas mayores (dijo eso mientras veía a los alrededores)

Estaba totalmente rodeado, por lo menos por 30 zombies, no los vieron acercarse por la distracción

La joven rubia, parecía estar muy asustada, pero se percato que no los habían acorralado contra un muro, sino contra un auto

Ç Rápido, suban al auto

De pronto todos subieron a un auto, (la joven en el asiento del conductor, John en el de al lado, y los demás atrás), era un auto de los RPD, una camioneta grande, color negro, con luces arriba como de policía, ya adentro cerraron las ventanas tratando de contener a los zombies. Pero John se percato de algo

-No hay llaves, como nos vamos a mover

Ç ya había pensado en eso… (Lo dijo mientras saco unos cables de abajo del timón del coche, los estuvo manipulando por un rato)

-Que pasa, puedes apresurarte…

Ç ya casi

(Cash, se rompieron lo cristales de atrás)

Ç Ya casi…

Ç Ya esta (el motor arranco y le piso a fondo)

Los cuerpos de los zombies salen volando por la fuerza del auto, salvo uno (el que rompió el cristal) y estuvo forcejeando con Peter por un rato, hasta que se lo hizo a un lado, dándole oportunidad a James para dispararle

Después de 3 o 4 calles más lejos, se detienen en un lugar que parecía más pacífico

-Por cierto, cómo te llamas (Hablando con la muchacha rubia)

Ç Mi nombre es,(tomo un respiro, por el agotamiento) Grace

¡¡¡NPL: Ç = Grace ; + = James!!!

_Jaja, por lo que veo el equipo se hace más grande

Ç Bueno a donde nos dirigimos? (ignorando a Peter)

*Nos dirigíamos a la comisaria por municiones

(Kate seguía abrazada a James)

Ç Supongo que debemos ir allá, por lo que tampoco tenemos…, Oye tú, como que ya estuvo el drama, suelta a James (parecía algo celosa)

+Déjala Grace, no nos veíamos hace un año, desde… (Se quedo callado como 5 segundos, ya que se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su madre),no nada…

-Ok, ya estuvo como intermedio, pero será mejor que nos movamos (Señalo un grupo de zombies que se acercaba)

Grace arranco, con rumbo a la comisaria, pero se topan con una barricada policial (con policías, pero zombie)

-Oh no, esto significa que debemos ir por el camino largo.

Le dieron media vuelta al auto, y siguieron buscando otra ruta

Llevaban así como 1 hora, Kate y Peter se habían quedado dormidos atrás, por desgracia James estaba en medio, Kate desde un comienzo estuvo apoyada en el , pero al caer el peso de Peter comenzó a sentirse aplastado

-Como aprendiste a hacer lo de los cables? (Dijo mientras revisaba la caja del auto y otros rincones buscando armas o municiones, pero sin éxito, tan solo encontró una identificación, la que decía Leon S. Kenedy o algo así, ya que no le puso mucha atención)

Ç Me lo enseño mi tío, el muy maldito siempre fue un ladrón, pero con eso vinieron buenas, cosas como esto.

-Que oportuno… (Dando un respiro de alivio), por cierto como se encontraron ustedes dos.

+La loca esa irrumpió en mi casa, dejando la puerta abierta para que los zombies entren, después salimos por atrás, robamos el auto del vecino con su "truco", nos alejamos del lugar, nos colamos en la casa de 3 tipos, como a las 7 de la mañana esas cosas entraron, mataron a los 3 idiotas, que se lo merecían pues eran unos pervertidos que si no los mataban los zombies les abría metido un tiro yo, se pasaron casi toda la noche esperando que me quedara dormido, para hacer de las suyas con Grace, (Grace se sonrojo cuando conto esta parte), bueno salimos por detrás, cogimos otro auto, luego estuvimos toteado por ahí como media hora, hasta que se colgaron unos zombies al auto, chocamos y ahí es donde aparecen ustedes; no he dormido nada esta noche así que si me permiten…

James se quedo dormido, ya que no pudo dormir por razones ya explicadas, de hecho parece que nadie había dormido bien salvo Grace, además el agotamiento era constante

Luego de dar vuelta a varias barricadas llegan al obstáculo final, un camión había chocado con una patrulla, y al parecer había habido un incendio, pero ya se había apagado así que no fue problema, siguiendo el camino se estacionan junto a una tienda de armas, se estacionaron tan junto, de manera que se tapara el gran hoyo que había porque unos Zombies rompieron el cristal, pero parecía que los Zombies se habían marchado.

Así que todos se bajaron a descansar, la mayoría se quedo dormida salvo John y Grace, por alguna razón John se quedo despierto, aunque era muy obvio su cansancio.

- Que voy a hacer…?

Día 2

9: 35 am

Continuara….


	4. Un Lugar Seguro

Resident Evil: I will survive

Capitulo 4: Un lugar seguro

Día 2

12:42 am

Ç Levántese, creo que tendremos problemas aquí (Señalando al auto que era movido por los zombies)

Grace se aproximo al mostrador de la tienda, los salto para coger una pistola que era los único que quedaba, ya que parecía que el dueño había utilizado las demás en su defensa, ya que había varios casquetes en el suelo, pero es fácil deducir el final de su batalla, ya que el cristal estaba roto, además había mucha sangre en el suelo.

Cogiéndola, la equipo con los únicos 2 cargadores con balas que encontró, habían otras armas en el suelo, pero las ignoro por qué no tenían municiones.

John también se levanto, pero tenía un aspecto terrible, como de un agotamiento extremo, pero a los pocos segundos logro rehabilitarse por completo, los demás también se pusieron de pie, y alistaron sus armas

_Oh no, solo me queda una bala en mi escopeta, debemos llegar a la comisaria pronto

- Hay una salida allí, vámonos.

+Vamos, rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí

Salieron por detrás, ya que los zombies habían logrado entrar a través del auto, por desgracia Peter tuvo que gastar su última bala antes de salir de allí, ya que se acercaban peligrosamente.

Después de salir de la tienda, con dirección a la comisaria, ven varios zombies en el suelo, parecía que alguien más les disparo, pero a John le pareció ver una silueta conocida, y por un momento se le cruzo la imagen de Brad en la cabeza, pero estaba concentrado en otras cosas, además que no podía detenerse a observar por los zombies.

Ya frente al gran portón de la comisaria, entran lentamente, observando que parecía un lugar seguro, ven un gran salón, con una estatua muy peculiar, un ordenador en un escritorio detrás de la misma, con una máquina de escribir cerca.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí, la mayoría de las puertas están trancadas, excepto aquella del fondo, vamos

+Espera, que son esas cosas de arriba (señalando a unos monstruos que estaban arriba)

Eran unos monstruos, tenían una forma humanoide, garras afiladas en pies y manos, era de color rojo como la sangre, lo que les causo más impacto fue la enorme lengua que tenia, habían 5 de ellos en el salón principal.

Entraron sigilosamente en la única puerta abierta, ya adentro ven a una persona aparentemente bien, vestía un pantalón jean y una camisa muy peculiar color blanco, estaba agachado rebuscando en una pequeña oficina, que estaba detrás de un gran escritorio

+Esperen, allí hay alguien (dijo en voz baja)

-Me parece que ese chico está bien (murmurando)

El "chico" se volvió, mostrando su rostro, era una chica,(contrario a lo que John pensó al principio) tenía ojos café, cabello corto y negro, con una expresión muy tierna en la cara, media como 1,70 de estatura, parecía tener no más de 20 años o algo así. Les apuntaba con un par de pistolas desert angle.

% Mmmm…., parecen estar vivos…, digan algo o de lo contrario morirán

-No, no nos dispares, acabamos de llegar, nos no han mordido ni nada (con un tono sorprendido)

*Todos estamos bien, estamos buscando armas y municiones

%Está bien, lo siento…, mi nombre es Clarece (dijo con delicadeza, pero a la vez con seguridad)

Se puso de pie, guardo sus armas, mientras seguía su camino adentrándose en el edificio, luego de pasar el marco de una puerta, a los pocos segundos volvió la cabeza para decirles

%Vienen o qué?

+Eh? Claro… supongo…

La siguieron por el momento, subieron escaleras, pasaron por algunos corredores, hasta que se toparon con un cadáver de aquellos monstruos que vieron hace un rato, al parecer alguien más le había disparado, además había sangre en el piso.

%Que demonios es eso?

*Vimos esas cosas al entrar a la comisaria, pero ahora no podemos salir, porque ahí como 5 allá afuera.

Peter se aproximo a una puerta, la abrió

_Miren, lo que vinimos a buscar (saco un par de ametralladoras, además una maleta llena de municiones de todo tipo

Ç Genial, yo quiero una de esas… (Cogiendo una de las ametralladoras, al darse cuenta al rato que no podía levantarla), bueno, supongo que me quedare con esta pistola (poniendo cara de decepción)

De pronto, de quien sabe dónde, sale uno de los monstruos (conocidos por los fans de resident evil como lickers), que salto justo en frente de Grace, la cogió por el pie con su enorme lengua, empezó a tirar de ella, John ,con un rápido reflejo, la tomo por la cintura para que no llegue a su boca.

El monstruo rugió de rabia, Kate estaba paralizada del miedo, igual que Peter que no odia creer lo que veía; el monstruo no se detenía, James saca su revólver, apunta pero ninguna bala salió, entonces se carga contra el monstruo, dándole un golpe justo en la cabeza, a lo que la bestia respondió con un pequeño rasguño, que apenas logro herir a James, llevaban así casi 3 minutos, hasta que Clarece saco su desert angle, y le dio unos cuantos disparos haciendo que suelte a Grace, pero seguía con vida, para el momento que Peter reacciono con una de las automáticas, haciéndolo pedazos, ya que se vació la carga de 50 balas

_Yeah…, así se mata un monstruo

% Eres un idiota, vamos a necesitar las balas

Todos estaban muy inquietos aun pero sabían que el peligro había pasado, James se oculto ligeramente un momento, ocultando la herida, la cual no era gran cosa, pero lo hizo de todas formas para no alarmar a nadie

Cuando se habían relajado un poco por fin, estaban buscando un lugar más tranquilo para tener un lugar donde descansar después, Peter abrió la puerta, pero no espero que un grupo de zombies estuviera adentro, cuando los vio, jalo del gatillo de la ametralladora, mas ninguna bala salió, entonces uno se le abalanza, mordiéndolo en el hombro, Peter se lo quita casi de inmediato, para luego romperle el cuello, Clarece le dispara a los demás, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

El lugar estaba seguro ahora, pero Peter tenía una herida grave en el hombro, Clarice no guarda su arma, de lo contrario, le apunta a Peter

% He visto lo que les pasa, no puedes seguir con nosotros

_Espera, es solo una herida

% Sabes lo que pasara, no pienso correr riesgos

*No lo hagas, por favor… (Dijo Kate con un sollozo en el rostro)

Hubo un momento de silencio, con un ambiente de angustia, el cual duro tan solo un par de minutos, pero para todos parecía una eternidad, mientras el gatillo de la pistola de Clarece se aproximaba cada vez mas y mas a uno de sus dedos…, en ese momento…

% (Clarece se quedo mirándola unos cuantos segundos…, para luego susurrar…), sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto (mientras bajaba su arma)

Todos los demás que se habían quedado paralizados por la sorpresa, dan un respiro de alivio, Clarece guardo su arma en la funda. Se aproximo a Kate, puso su mano en su mejilla, mientras la miraba a los ojos

%Que curioso… (Dijo con una voz muy tierna y misteriosa)

-¿?

En ese momento John se desmayo, al parecer del cansancio, Peter los cargo con ayuda de James, poniéndolo en el cuarto seguro que hallaron.

James tomo el maletín con municiones, llevándolo al cuarto, se sentó a observar, mientras buscaba municiones de su revólver (calibre 22). Al John recupero la conciencia.

-Qué demonios me paso?

*Te desmayaste, debes descansar

-Ya hare eso luego, ahora debemos asegurar nuestra seguridad

Al rato todos se sentaron alrededor del maletín como por 2 horas, buscando munición para sus respectivas armas.

Clarece, estaba segura de que no habría para su pistola, ya que eran armas especiales, así que ni siquiera se acerco, más bien se quedo atrás en un rincón, Peter que se había quedado afuera examinando su herida, trato de entrar en la habitación

% Oye tu, a donde crees que vas?

_A buscar municiones como los demás

% Ten, ponte esto (le dio un casco de los RPD), cuando te conviertas en zombie no nos podrás hacer daño

Peter se lo puso, pero con cara de desagrado, aunque él sabía que era lo correcto, luego cogió una franja con varios casquetes de escopeta, que estaban en el maletín.

% Lo siento pero no puedes arriesgar a todos

_No te preocupes, no es tan incomodo, además creo que buscare otro lugar para descansar, de esa manera habrá menos peligro

+si el se convertirá en zombie con una mordida, tal vez eso signifique que…?(dijo muy bajo)

-James, dijiste algo?

+No nada…

-Toma esto, son calibre 22 (extendiendo su mano hacia James)

+Gracias

*Creo que ya tenemos suficientes municiones, oye Clarece

% Ah?

*Por qué no has buscado municiones para tus armas?

% Son desert angles, tienen demasiado estilo para una comisaria (dijo sonriendo), además aun tengo suficientes... . Hablando de otra cosa…, quienes vienen conmigo, para asegurar la comisaria, ahí varios zombies, monstruos y quien sabe que por aquí.

-Supongo que yo

+Yo también voy (mientras se ponían de pie)

*Yo…

%No…! , tú no vendrás…, quédate con ella (señalando a Grace), además alguien tiene que cuidar a nuestro amigo el grandote

Los tres que salieron se detuvieron un momento afuera de la habitación

-Supongo que debemos ir al gran salón de afuera, hay como 5 monstruos ahí

+Si, si esas cosas nos sorprenden dormidos, será nuestro fin

% Decidido, vamos allá

Bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la oficina del gran escritorio, para entrar lentamente al salón, se ocultaron detrás de la estatua, James se asomo para ubicar a los monstruos, vio solo a 4, lo que significaba que el que vieron arriba era uno de esos, sin hablar les hizo señas a los otros 2 para decirle donde estaban.

+1…, 2…………… 3

James salió, apunto y disparo a uno de los monstruos, este cayo, dando señal que el tiro fue certero. Luego Clarece salió disparando varias ráfagas de balas con ambas armas, hasta que uno más cayo, al mismo tiempo John (que por cierto estaba en desventaja en cuanto armamento) se la arreglo para derribar un tercero, con varios disparos certeros de su pistola.

El cuarto había desaparecido, los tres vuelven a ocultarse detrás de la estatua, para recargar, tomando un respiro.

Estuvieron esperando alguna señal de su presencia cuando de pronto la puerta suena, como si alguien entrase, a los pocos minutos, también se cerró la puerta, los tres se asomaron para ver que era un hombre rubio, como de 1,76m de estatura. Estaba armado con una escopeta, sin mucho cuidado entro, cuando el monstruo cayó frente a él, simplemente los tomo por el hombro con su mandíbula, el hombre dio un gran grito, sin darle oportunidad para disparar, lo mato, este fue el momento cuando James le metió un tiro justo entre los ojos.

Arriba, las chicas escucharon el grito, luego el disparo…

*Que ha sido eso?

Ç No lo sé, espero que James este bien

Kate simplemente la miro con una expresión de sorpresa por la frase

Nuevamente abajo

-Creo que terminamos

% Si eso parece, los zombies que están por ahí, no son tanto problema como estas cosas

+Vamos, arriba deben estar preocupados

Cuando llegaron arriba, el cielo ya había oscurecido hace algunas horas, se percato John por una ventana…

Ya en la habitación, Grace corrió hacia James, para luego abrazarlo sin dar señales de quererlo soltar, incluso cuando se sentó en el suelo para dormir, John se sentó al otro lado de la habitación, Kate se puso junto a él, y se recostó en su hombro (no vallan a pensar mal, son familia, se sentaría junto a James, pero Grace parecía estallar cuando se le acercaba, aun sabiendo que es su hermana), Clarece se sento en una esquina sola, con una expresión de tristeza…

En la habitación de alado, estaba Peter solo, aun no se había dormido, estaba tan solo acostado, recargando su escopeta

_Que irónico, odiar tanto esas criaturas, huir de ellas, combatirlas, para luego convertirme en una de ellas… (Hablando para si mismo)

Día 2

8:44 pm

Continuara…


End file.
